deutschrapfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Smudo
Smudo (* 6. März 1968 in Offenbach am Main; auch S.M.U.D.O., Mikrofonprofessor Smudo; eigentlich Michael Bernd Schmidt) ist Texter und Rapper der Hip-Hop-Band Die Fantastischen Vier, außerdem arbeitet er als Synchronsprecher und Schauspieler. Der Künstlername Smudo leitet sich von seinem früheren Spitznamen Schmuddel ab, der sich aus seinem Nachnamen ableitete.1 Leben Smudo besuchte das Gymnasium in Gerlingen und schloss dieses 1988 mit dem Abitur ab. Nach dem Abschluss ging er mit Thomas D für dreieinhalb Monate in die USA. Smudos musikalische Karriere begann 1986, als er mitAndreas Rieke das Terminal Team gründete. Zur gleichen Zeit begann er auf dem C64 zu programmieren; mehrere seiner Programme wurden bei INPUT 64 veröffentlicht. 1989 stießen Michael Beck und Thomas D zum''Terminal Team'' und man nannte sich fortan Die Fantastischen Vier. Der Künstlername „Smudo“ hat seinen Ursprung in der Schulzeit: Damals stand er gerne erst kurz vor dem Beginn der Schule auf und vernachlässigte dann sein Äußeres. An seinen Nachnamen angelehnt erhielt er deswegen den Spitznamen „Schmuddel“, was über die Jahre zu „Smudo“ wurde.1 Angeregt durch die Rennsimulation Grand Prix Legends erwarb Smudo 1999 bei der Zakspeed-Rennfahrerschule die DMSB-Lizenz der Kategorie International C und ist seitdem im Rennsport aktiv. Schon 2000 wurde er im Rahmen des Grand Prix von Deutschland im Vorprogramm der F1 zur Teilnahme auf dem VIP-Auto beim Porsche Cup eingeladen. Später nahm er mehrmals am Nürburgring bei VLN- und 24h-Rennen auf der berühmtenNordschleife teil, zunächst mit einem VW New Beetle Biodiesel, der mit Raps-Öl (oder Rap-Öl, wie er sagt) betankt wird. Seit der Saison 2007 startete Smudo für das Rennteam Four Motors mit einem als Bioconcept-Car bezeichneten Ford Mustang. Bei dem 24-h-Rennen 2008 trat er ebenfalls auf einem Mustang an, schied jedoch früh aus. Seit 2009 startet Four Motors mit einem Renault Mégane Trophy mit Dieselmotor, der mit 30 % Biodiesel betankt wird und, wie schon der Mustang, über eine Karosserie aus Naturfaserverbund verfügt. Von 2011 bis 2013 fuhr er für Four Motors mit einem 2l-4cyl-VW-Scirocco, dem sog. "Bio-Rocco" Langstreckenpokalrennen und 24h-Rennen auf der Nürburgring Nordschleife. Des Weiteren hat Smudo seit 2005 eine Fluglizenz und ist im Besitz einer viersitzigen Beechcraft Bonanza. 2006 erwarb er die Kunstfluglizenz auf einer Zlín 526. Das Instrument-Rating (Instrumentenfluglizenz) erwarb er 2009. Seit 2012 fliegt er statt der Bonanza eine zweimotorige Piper PA-34 Seneca V220T Baujahr 1998. Smudo lebt seit 1996 in Hamburg, ist seit 2006 verheiratet und Vater von zwei Töchtern (* 2007 und * 2010).2 Musik Neben den Fantastischen Vier beteiligte sich Smudo bereits an mehreren Projekten, so war er an den ersten Platten der Jazzkantine beteiligt. Als Solokünstler veröffentlichte er bislang nur im Rahmen von Pop 2000 das Lied''Rudi'', das im Original von Herwig Mitteregger stammt. Des Weiteren veranstaltete Smudo in Hamburg sein jährliches Dee-Jaying Chez Le Smou von 1998–2008 jedes Mal im April in der Hamburger Prinzenbar. Seit 2008 legt er in ausgesuchten Clubs auf. Dabei ist eine Fusion aus 1980er/90er-Rap mit 1970er-Soul/RnB und 2000er-Blackmusic durchsetzt mit schrägen Ska/Reggae/Funk zu erwarten. Seit 2007 ist er Resident DJ beim jährlichen Baltic Soul Weekender. Diskografie Solodiskografie * 1993: Die Deutsche Reimachse – 100 % positiv * 1994: Jazzkantine – Respekt * 1995: Jazzkantine – Sprechstunde * 1998: Bootsy Collins feat Thomas D & Smudo – Home of da Freaks * 1998: Hausmarke feat Melle Mel, Scorpio & Smudo – Weltweit * 1998: Jazzkantine – Kantinental * 1998: Fischmob Allstars – Susanne zur Freiheit * 2000: Pop 2000 – Rudi * 2000: Fettes Brot feat. Smudo – Smudo's Traffic Beatbox Jam * 2000: Plattenpapzt feat Smudo & Thomas D – Ja, Ja – is klar * 2003: Blumentopf feat. Smudo – Better Life GmbH * 2013: (Sido feat. Smudo, Eko Fresh, Lakman, Laas Unltd., Nazar, Frauenarzt, Manny Marc, Bushido, BK, Olli Banjo, Tarek, Erick Sermon, MoTrip, Moses Pelham, Bass Sultan Hengzt, Afrob, Dr. Renz, B-Tight) – 30-11-80 Videospiele Smudo ist bekennender und begeisterter Videospieler. In seiner Jugend gewann er mit dem selbstprogrammierten und an die Science-Fiction-Geschichte The Prize of Peril von Robert Sheckley angelehnten Text-Grafik-Adventure Price of Peril einenProgrammierwettbewerb des Heise-Verlags. Im 1997 erschienenen Raumkampfspiel Wing Commander: Prophecy hatte er einen Auftritt als Jägerpilot in einer Filmszene in einer Bar.3 Ebenfalls 1997 lieh er als Synchronsprecher dem Bösewicht in Tomb Raider 2 seine Stimme. Im Rahmen des Arcade-Racers''Juiced 2'' (2007) kann der Spieler gegen Smudos Fahrerprofil und seinen Bio-Concept-Ford-Mustang antreten, den der Spieler später auch selbst fahren und verändern kann. Im Dezember 2008 trat Smudo neben Thomas D auch als Werbepartner für das Online-Rollenspiel World of Warcraft in Erscheinung.4 Seit 2010 sind die Fantastischen Vier mit Smudo Nintendo-Testimonials und erstellten für den 2010-Wii-Release Wii Party''Werbespots in denen sie in die Rolle von Artisten-Veteranen, den ''Los Aeros Fantos schlüpften. In dem im Oktober 2013 erschienenen Point-and-Click-Adventure Goodbye Deponia, das den Abschluss der Deponia-Reihe bildet, erhielt Smudo eine Sprechrolle.5 Film/Fernsehen Seit dem Jahr 2003 ist er festes Mitglied im Rateteam der SWR-Show Sag die Wahrheit. Neben diversen Kleinstrollen (Statist im US-Videospiel Wing Commander Prophecy 1997, u. a. mit Mark Hamill und Thomas Wilson), dem prämierten Kurzfilm Wünsch Dir was (2001) als Engel3 und einer Sprechrolle im Videospiel Tomb Raider 2 kam es 2003 zum ersten Kinoeinsatz im monumentalen Kunstfilm Poem – Ich setzte den Fuß in die Luft und sie trug in dem Smudo unter Regie von Ralf Schmerberg als Anführer eines nackten Männerheeres gegen ein nacktes Frauenheer zu Felde zieht. Eine Interpretation von''Freude schöner Götterfunken'' (erschienen auf DVD 2004). 2005 übernahmen die Fantastischen Vier die deutschen Stimmen der vier Pinguine im Animationsfilm Madagascar, Smudo sprach „Private“. Weihnachten 2005 erschien ein Weihnachtskurzfilm der vier Pinguine In vorweihnachtlicher Mission ebenfalls von den Fantastischen Vier gesprochen. 2006 sprach Smudo mit Grautvornix im Kinofilm Asterix und die Wikinger seine erste Hauptrolle. Ebenfalls 2006 lieh er dem Bösewicht Boingo in Die Rotkäppchenverschwörung seine Stimme. 2008 sprach Smudo die Synchronstimme des Gaststars Snoop Dogg in einer Episode von Monk. Im selben Jahr übernahmen die Fantastischen Vier die deutschen Stimmen der vier Pinguine in der Fortsetzung Madagascar 2. Smudo sprach erneut „Private“. Außerdem spielte Smudo in dem Film Vorstadtkrokodile (2009) an der Seite von Maria Schrader, mit der er auch für Vorstadtkrokodile 2 (2010) vor der Kamera stand. 2012 hatte er in dem Kinofilm Pommes essen (2012) seine erste Hauptrolle.6 Ebenfalls 2012 war er im Kinofilm Das Haus Anubis – Pfad der 7 Sünden zu sehen. 2013 trat er als Musikexperte, dem sog. Musikagent, in der zehnteiligen Tele 5-Musikshow Playlist – Sound of My Life auf. Er ist zusammen mit seinem Bandkollegen Michi Beck Jurymitglied in der vierten Staffel (2014) von The Voice of Germany. Filmografie * 2001: Was Geht – Die Fantastischen Vier * 2004: Poem – Ich setzte den Fuß in die Luft und sie trug * 2009: Vorstadtkrokodile * 2010: Vorstadtkrokodile 2 * 2012: Das Haus Anubis – Pfad der 7 Sünden * 2012: Pommes essen * seit 2014: The Voice of Germany (Coach) Hörbücher/Hörspiele Neben seiner Tätigkeit als Sprecher beim Film und im TV arbeitete Smudo auch an Hörbüchern und Hörspielen als Sprecher. So veröffentlichte er 2001 mit Martin Semmelrogge und Günter Amendt das Hörbuch Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas. Des Weiteren beteiligte er sich an der Hörbuchreihe Laut gegen Nazis. Für Benjamin von Stuckrad-Barres Deutsches Theater (2002) las Smudo Die Gartennazis. 2008 sprach Smudo in Folge 7 der Reihe Caine von Lausch – Phantastische Hörspiele die Rolle des Dr. Henry Rollins. Im selben Jahr las er die offizielle Falco-Biographie bei Lausch – Phantastische Hörspiele für Radioropa ein. Im Kinder-Spin-Off der Drei ???, Die drei ??? Kids, lieh Smudo in Folge 5 – Flucht in die Zukunft (2009) dem Zeitmaschinen-Erfinder John Smith seine Stimme. Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Fantastische Vier Kategorie:"Ältere" Rapper Kategorie:Four Music